This Phenomenon
by LaughsAtThunder
Summary: He leaned over. As he did, Bella's body began to shake violently and her hearted pounded. The absolute strangest desire was gripping her. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't understand it. She wanted to give in to it so badly. She wanted to kill him. -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

****

Authors Note://

Hmmm. A story? From Moelike?! This is craziness! Well, Ive been addicted to Twilight Fanfictions for a while now. Ive written other FFs, however this one I really want to write. Im warning you now that Im not the worlds greatest grammar editor. So please dont kill me if I make a few errors. I dont have a beta. (Cause Im not exactly sure how that works! I know what your thinking: FAIL.) Anyway, this isnt the first Twilight fanfic Ive written, but it is the first Ive written in Omniscient Narrative. (As opposed to 1st or 3rd Person.) However Im not sure if the narrator is going to reveal the thoughts of all the characters or just one. Im leaning towards just one. Im going for more of a Erin Hunter writing style. (For those of you who arent familiar with Erin Huntersworks you should defiantly check them out!) Anyway please read and review! It would really make my day! This story takes place somewhere in-between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Any of the Twilight Characters.

__

Down,

Here comes the sound,

Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon.

Now,

Lets make it loud,

Let me show em all how,

You move to this Phenomenon.

Roll,

Open your soul,

Maybe loose control,

Inside of this Phenomenon.

Just let yourself go.

And let everyone know,

You move to this Phenomenon.

-Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch

Chapter 1

Bella put her head in her hands and bit her lip. She could feel the concerned gazes of Alice, Edward, Angela, and Mike boring into her back. Nervously, she looked up and met their eyes, one at a time.

"You're sure you feel fine?" Mike asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine." She insisted frowning. Bella knew she was a horrible liar.

Angela reached over the lunch table and placed her hand on Bellas forehead. "Jeez Bella! Youre burning up!"

"Maybe you should go to the nurse?" Alice suggested.

Bella shook her head. "No Alice, I feel fine! Really!"

At least that wasnt a total lie. It was true, Bella didnt feel sick. However, she certainly didnt feel 'Ok'.

Edward frowned at her and looked frustrated. "Bella you have a fever. I'll take you home myself if youd like."

"No! I'm not sick!" Bella complained, "If I throw up or pass out then you can take me home."

Bella couldnt understand what was happening. She had felt fine this morning. Everything had started off normally. She had woken up and Edward left while she got ready for school. She had breakfast, but had eaten it ravenously. She decided that her hunger was caused by her small dinner the previous night. After breakfast Edward came and picked her up and they drove school. It was then, when she was in the car with Alice and Edward, that it began.

There had been nothing unusual about the conversation they were having. Although she couldnt understand what it was, Bella had censed some kind of change. Not a change in Edward and Alice, but a change in herself.

Something was horribly wrong.

It wasnt until 3rd hour that Edward noticed the bizarre change in Bellas temperature. The strangest thing was that Bella didnt feel any hotter. Somehow she just was.

After 4th hour Bella began to stiffen whenever Alice or Edward came close to her.

It was at 5th hour when Alice had suddenly turned in her seat and shot a horrified glance at Bella. Edward had stiffened at Bellas side. Bella knew that Alice and Edward were having some kind of mental conversation. Bella later learned that her future had suddenly vanished.

She had blown it off. Saying that "Jake was probably messing around or something."

Now, however, as she sat in lunch with her friends around her, Bella felt an aching fear inside her. Something _was _horribly wrong with her.

Edward leaned in and Bella went rigid. Out of nowhere an aching pain shot through her stomach. She had to clench her teeth to keep from gasping.

"Bella whats wrong?" Edward whispered softly. He blinked at her, his honey brown eyes sparkling.

"Nothing." Bella muttered looking away from his beautiful face.

He frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"NO!" Bella said a little too loudly, "Its nothing, Edward. I promise!"

He made a face and didnt look very convinced. He was about to say something when the bell rang.

She sighed with relief. _Saved by the bell!_

"Come on Edward, were going to be late for Biology." she said. She tried to stand up, but she tripped and he caught her.

She shot him an apologetic look. "Thanks. Im such a klutz."

He rolled his eyes. "You should be more careful, love. Youre a danger to yourself."

"Pft! I laugh in the face of danger!" She tried to joke, but there something hollow about it. It scared her.

Edward didnt seem to notice. He kissed her on the forehead and took hold of her hand. He began pulling her along faster then she was able to go without tripping. She just went limp and let him drag her to class.

They arrived in biology long before the bell rang. The pair settled themselves into their lab table, located by the window. Bella took the seat closest to the isle and Edward sat near the window.

The teacher arrived and began the class. It wasnt long before the strange pain in her stomach came back. Bella bit her lip so hard it began to bleed. Edwards jaw tightened a little next to her, but he seemed to be fine. He shot her a concerned look and mouthed "Are you ok?"

Bella gave him a small nod but didnt let up the pressure she was putting on her lip. The pain was racking her body. She didnt know how much longer she could handle it. Her lips parted and she was about to let out a scream. Then without warning, it stopped.

Bella blinked in confusion. Edward stared at her eyes wide. He leaned over. As he did, Bellas body began to shake violently and her hearted pounded. The absolute strangest desire was gripping her. She couldnt believe it. She couldnt understand it. She wanted to give in to it so badly. She wanted to _kill_ him. She wanted to _kill_ her Edward. Her love, her life. She wanted to _kill_ him!

__

No, No, No, Noo! This can not be happening. This had to be some kind of awful nightmare!

Bella begged her self to wake up.

She had to get out of there. Fast.

"Excuse me sir, sorry to interrupt, but I feel really sick. May I please go to the Nurse?" Bella asked trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"Of course! Edward, why dont you take Bella down to the Nurse?"

__

NO! NO! NO!

Bella was on the verge of panic. Without waiting for Edward she rushed out of the classroom as fast as she possibly could with go without falling. She was aware that Edward was a few paces behind her.

"Bella, love, slow down! Youre sick! Edward called trying to sooth her."

"Bella spun around to face him. Her eyes frantic. Edward, please go back to classroom and tell the teacher I made it to the Nurse alright."

"Sure, _after _I get you there."

"No Edward, Im not going to the Nurse. Im going home."

"Alright, Ill drive you. He said crossing his arms."

"Edward, you have to go back to class."

"Why? Please, dont tell me your concerned about my grades."

"Edward. I want to go alone." Bella insisted. Her body was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Bella! I'm not leaving until Im sure your safe. I want to help you! Edward protested

"The best thing you can do for me right now is stay as far away from me as possible!" She practically screamed.

Edwards topaz eyes clouded for a moment. Alright Bella. "I'll come over to your house later tonight." He backed away slowly, their eyes locked, before turning and walking back towards the classroom.

Bella hurried to Edwards car. She pulled out the spare keys Edward had given her from her bag. She climbed into the car and practically collapsed in the seat. She burst into tears and pressed her head against the steering wheel. Bella stayed like that for a long time. Finally her tears stopped.

"Must of ran out." She muttered quietly to herself.

She didnt know how long she had been crying. She put the keys in the ignition and drove home a little faster then she was comfortable with.

The moment she walked through her door was the moment her life changed forever. The pain in her stomach was back. It was getting worse too. It was taking over her. She couldnt control herself any longer. She shut her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs.

After that, a lot of things happened at once. One, Bella felt as if she exploded. Two, She tripped and stumbled backward. Three, she fell into the living room mirror sending pieces of shattered glass flying everywhere.

Bella laid on the floor with the glass. She waited for a moment, anticipating and dreading the smell of her blood. After a few moments she realized that it wasnt coming. She blinked one eye open and made a gasping sound.

The mirror was smashed around her in huge pieces. She glanced into one. She nearly died when she saw her reflection. _This is not possible._

But then again, it was. It had to be. Everything made more since now.

Bella was sure of two things.

One. She couldnt stay in Forks anymore. She had to go somewhere else. Somewhere where she wouldnt be a danger to Charlie and even more so, the Cullens.

Two. She couldnt say goodbye. The Cullens would surely try to convince her to stay. They would try to tell her it was safe. But it wasnt. She had scene this first hand. It would not be safe for her to stay. She wasnt a danger to only herself anymore.

Bella took one last glance at the reflection in the shattered mirror. It wasnt her own. It was one of a massive, brown Siberian tiger.

Bella was a shape-shifter.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:// Wow! I cant believe all the wonderful reviews Ive gotten on and Twilight Archives already! Ive submitted this story to Twilighted but theyre taking over a week to accept my story, so well see what happens. Anyway, Im introducing a some new OCs in this chapter, and someone you all know but probably werent expecting enters the story as well. And I think Ive found a Beta. But shes never online so that might be a problem. (HINT HINT, lol I hope she sees this.)

Disclaimer:// I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I also dont own any famous people (because that would be illegal), but I do own characters- Alli, Luna, and Phyus.

Chapter 2://

Bella dashed up to her room. She was still in tiger form. Honestly she didnt know _how_ to get out of tiger form. She paused in the doorway and Edwards scent filled her nose. To her surprise Edward smelled the same as before. It was just a lot stronger now. She pondered why this might be for a while. She shrugged it off, she had bigger issues to worry about.

__

First things first. Get the heck out of tiger form!

To Bellas surprise, just by thinking about it her body shook once and she was human again.

__

Well that was easy.

Bella decided not to put her clothes back on. She was going to set out as soon as she was done here anyway. What was the fastest way to run away? As a shape shifter of course! Jake and the pack were fast enough to out-run vampires!

Looking through her closest, Bella found a decent sized string bag. She stuffed as many clothes as she could into it. She chose to bring mostly shorts and T-shirts. Thanks to her new body temperature, Bella never had to worry about the cold again. When she was finished she placed the string bag on her bag and gathered up a few more items. Her cell phone, toothbrush, her favorite book; Withering Heights, the CD Edward had given her for her birthday, her engagement ring, the bracelet Jacob had made her, the crystal heart Edward had given her, and a box of granola bars (She was really hungry). She skipped over her sneakers, remembering how many pairs Jake had gone through.

__

Ok, I think Im ready.

On her way out the door Bella grabbed a pen and pencil. She quickly jotted down-

__

Edward-

Im so sorry I had to leave like this. I wasnt planning on it. Please dont come looking for me. Maybe one day Ill be able to come back to you. Look after Charlie for me. Tell the others Ill miss them. I love you.

-Bella.

It took Bella a moment to realize she was crying. She quickly left the note on her pillow before she changed her mind. Takeing a deep breath she let her mind drift back to being a shape shifter. She told her mind what she wanted. Just like that she exploded out of her human form and became a massive tiger.

Since she wasnt so darn scared this time, it was a lot cooler. Before she knew it, Bella was charging out of her house and into the woods, leaving her old life behind her.

__

Good Bye Edward. She thought sadly.

It was raining, like usual. Bella didnt mind however, as she was enjoying her newfound grace and speed. It felt effortless as her paws carried her faster and faster through the trees. She didnt know how long she had been running, but she knew that if she didnt do something to hide her trail Edward (as pathetic of a tracker he was) would be able to find her.

She slowed down a little and looked around the forest. She spotted a small creek nearby.

__

Ah Ha! Thats perfect!

Bella bounded over and plunged in. She was surprised that she liked the feeling of the water on her fur.

__

Werent cats supposed to hate water?

She searched her mind trying to come up with a explanation. Suddenly she recalled the zoo she had visited in Arizona with her mother. The tiger enclosure had a pond in it.

__

Hmm, tigers must like water.

She doggy paddled across the creek and on to the other side. Once there, she leaped out and shook the excess water from her fur.

__

Theres no way they can find me now!

Confident in her little escape Bella did a few celebratory bounces. She saw a few birds eye her from a nearby tree.

__

Whoops, I guess giant wild cats dont do celebratory bounces.

Bella straightened herself up and tried to look as big as possible. She sent a low growl in the direction of the birds, to show them she meant business, before striding off in the other direction.

To be honest Bella didnt know where she was going. Thats when the awful truth hit her. She was lost without Edward. Here she was alone in the woods with only her newfound ability to help her. God, shed been away from him for a few hours and she missed him already!

He was probably at her house by now. Oh, poor Edward was probably panicking. He was probably franticly calling Alice and the others to come looking for her. But they wouldnt find her.

Bella walked quietly through the woods her tail down. Her paws dragged. All the energy was gone from her body. Gosh, she had been through a lot today.

__

Maybe I should rest? Just for a little while

Bella changed back into her human form and pulled off her backpack. She found the one pair of pajamas she had packed and pulled them on. She looked around for a place to stay the night. I didnt take long. She found the perfect spot inside a hollow tree. It was nice and dry inside. Yawning, Bella curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

The next morning was bright and sunny for a change. Bella crawled out of her shelter and stretched. She opened her bag and pulled out one of her granola bars. She sat cross-legged on the forest floor, chewing and thinking. She had no clue where she was and no idea where she was going.

__

Man, I wish Id remembered to bring a map!

Bella took off her pajamas and placed them back in her bag. She swung the bag back into its place on her back. She was excited at the idea of getting to throw her weight around. She leaped eagerly into the air and exploded into her tiger form. Her paws hit the ground with a thud and she was off and running at full speed.

She ran for a little while, just enjoying the wind in her fur. Suddenly a delicious scent hit her nose. She frozen in mid-stride and peered around carefully. The she saw them. A herd of deer on the edge of a nearby by clearing.

Bella completely abandoned her running and crept over to the side of the clearing. She was in hunting mode, completely reliant on instinct. She singled out a small deer, it appeared to be sickly, an easy target.

A low growl rumbled in her throat. She took a pace forward, about to spring from her hiding place in the shadowy trees. When- BAM.

A large figure crashed into her sending her tumbling backwards. Bella let out a loud roar of surprise. This made the deer aware of her presence and they all took off across the clearing.

__

Who gave you permission to hunt here? On our_ territory? _A voice snapped at her.

Bella glanced up to see a huge leopard standing over her, snarling. For a moment Bella forgot that she was a humongous tiger and that she was capable of defending herself.

__

Oh, Uh, I didnt know this was your territory! Im sorry! I was just, uh, passing through!

The leopard seemed to roll her eyes. _Jeez your almost as incoherent as Alli. I suppose you didnt have anyway of knowing it was our territory. Youre a shape-shifter too obviously._

Bella nodded.

__

How long have you been a shifter? The leopard questioned.

__

About a day. Bella answered honestly.

__

Oh lord. A newbie. Listen, you need to come with me. The leopard stepped back giving Bella room to get up.

Bella scrambled to her paws. _Where are we going?_

To meet my pride. The leopard answered flicking her tail. She began trotting off into the woods. Bella danced a few paces and caught up to her.

Wha_ts your name? _The other shape shifter asked.

__

Bella. And yours?

Im Phyus. Its nice to meet you Bella. The leopard answered, sounding a little more friendly then before.

__

Phyus is a pretty name. What does it mean?

Gosh, I dont know! I made it up! Phyus laughed mentally.

__

You named yourself? Bella blinked in surprise.

__

I was born, and lived my whole life on the streets as an orphan. Phyus admitted.

__

Oh wow. Im sorry.

Well thanks to Luna, I have a family now. Sheseemed to swell with pride at the word family.

__

Your pride? Bella asked.

__

Well, not really a pride. Were not all cats. But we are all shape shifters. Youll see.

They walked for a little before Phyus lead Bella through a row of pine trees. At the end of the little path was a large pond with sparkling water. At the far end of the pond was a waterfall. Bella gaped at its beauty for a for a few moments.

Phyus noticed her expression and laughed. _Haha. You like it?_

Its amazing! You live here? Bella asked in awe.

__

Behind the waterfall is a pretty big cave. Phyus explained. _We stay there. Come on, I want you to meet my friends._

Bella followed Phyus over to the waterfall. They climbed up the rocks and into the cave. Bellas eyes adjusted quickly to the dark space.

__

Holy Crap Phyus! Whatd you bring home this time? A voice with a Australian accent exclaimed.

Bella searched the cavern for a moment, before spotting a red dog like creature. It trotted up to them and sat down in front of them. Now that it was closer Bella could have a better look at it. It was smaller and shaped differently then a wolf, but it looked just as fierce.

__

A tiger! Wow! She exclaimed leaning forward to get a closer look at Bella.

Bella leaned away awkwardly.

Phyus shot an apologetic look at Bella before turning her gaze to the dog.

__

This, is Alli. Shes a dingo. Please excuse her rude behavior. She has issues. Phyus growled.

__

I do not have issues! Alli exclaimed leaping to her feet and letting out a loud bark. She turned to look at Bella.

Bella was relived to see the warm and friendly look in her eyes.

__

Yeah, so Im Alli! Who are you?

Im Bella. Im kind of new at the shape shifter thing. Only been at it for a day.

Oh I remember my first day! Scary as heck isnt it? Alli remarked in a happy tone.

__

Hey whos having a party in here and why didnt I get invited!? A booming voice demanded.

Bella turned to see a huge, golden colored grizzly bear thunder his way across the cavern to join them.

__

This is Kellan. Phyus introduced. _Hes my empty headed boyfriend. He was an actor before he became one of us. Perhaps youve heard of him?_

I racked my brain for movies.

__

Uhh, Kellan Lutz? From Stick it?

Thats me! Kellan roared proudly.

Bella grinned. _Its nice to meet you. _She turned to Alli. _Both of you._

Its nice to meet you too Bella. A soft voice spoke out.

Turning Bella saw a sliver-gray lioness sitting near the entrance. Her fur reflected the water. _My name is Luna, and Im the leader of this little pride._

**__**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Whoa. Sorry about taking so long to update. Busy summer you know? (OMGOSH IT WAS SUMMER WHEN I WROTE THIS!? WTF!?) Ha-ha anyway…here's the third chapter. This story is a bit up in the air. I'm not sure where its going just yet :3. I only know this much: Who ends up with who, Who is going to die, and how it's going to end. (Evil Laughter) Enjoy :3

Chapter 3-

"BELLA!" The scream made Bella jerk upright from her slumber.

"Wha?" She asked, only half coherent.

"Wake up! We're going to be in New York in half an hour!" Alli's excited voice squealed. "We just _have _to go to the museums in the city!"

Bella sighed tiredly. Alli always got psyched up over trips. She didn't seem to understand that Bella was already exhausted from yesterday's tour of DC. Then again, she couldn't help but enjoy her friend's enthusiasm over the road trip. Living in a cave was hardly the most entertaining of all life styles and a few weeks on the road cheered everyone's spirits.

Bella stretched and sat up in the back seat of the van. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm up."

The van the pride had rented was old and a bit cramped for the shape shifters. But, they were making due. Luna was driving the van. Her light blonde hair was long and wavy, it moved softly back and forth as she drove. In the passenger seat next to her, was Alli, who had her whole body turned around to look at Bella. Alli's short golden brown hair framed her grinning face, making her green eyes sparkle. In the two seats in front of Bella were Kellan and Phyus. Phyus's long dark brown hair was in her face as she leapt soundly. Kellan was asleep also, his spiky blonde hair was a ruffled mess as usual.

Bella sat alone in the back seat. She yawned and pushed away sleep. "Finally!" Alli commented. "I thought you were going to sleep forever! Would you wake up Phyus and Kellan for me?"

Laughter erupted from Bella's mouth. "I'll wake up Phyus, but your waking up Kellan."

Alli's eyes widened. "No fair! It's your turn!"

Bella snorted. "I suppose it is." She leaned foreword and tapped Kellan on the shoulder. "Kellan wake up."

"WHAT?!" Kellan's eyes shot open and he tried to leap from his seat. His seatbelt however, held him back and he crashed back into his spot. The whole car shook for a moment and Luna lost the control of the car sending them flying into the other lane.

"KELLAN!" Luna hissed through her clenched teeth. She regained control of the car and steered back into the correct lane.

Bella chuckled. Only Kellan could make quiet Luna brake into a rage like that. He was quite the handful. Constantly praying pranks on the pride and being his loud mouthed self. One might think he was childish. He kind of reminded Bella of Emmett…

_No don't do that Bella! _She scolded herself. _You can't let yourself slip like that._

Bella had been living with the pride for twenty eight years now. Of course, as a shape shifter she was still technically eighteen. Kellan was twenty four, Phyus was twenty, Luna was twenty three, and Alli was sixteen.

As much as she loved her new family, Bella still longed to see her old one. She missed Alice and all her antics, she missed Jasper's understanding, Emmett's bear hugs, even Rosalie's humor of all things. And Edward, she missed him more and more everyday. Even when she thought it wasn't possible to miss him anymore then she already did. She couldn't help but wonder where everyone was now. Her heart lurched and she prayed for the millionth time in her life that Edward had not been so crushed by her departure that he had gone back to Italy.

She knew that returning to him and the others however, would be impossible. There was no way she could have the control to stand in the same room as a vampire. Especially one of the Cullens. If she lost control, if she just slipped up a bit, she might attack. And the thought of hurting them, was unbearable.

Bella forced the sad thoughts from her mind and focused on Kellan who was laughing and teasing Phyus, who had woken up in Kellan's mayhem.

"Jesus Kellan!" Phyus was scolding him. "You could have caused an accident! You know humans are a bit more breakable then us!"

He laughed loudly. "Luna's a great driver! She wouldn't hit anyone right?" He prompted the pride leader.

"Let's just say your lucky I have good reflexes." Luna stated in a quiet tone.

Always so serious. That was Luna's way. She was so mysterious too. Everyone else had shared their pasts with the pride. Phyus had been born on the streets and abandoned by her mother at the age of three. Somehow, she had managed to survive her whole life up until the age of twenty when she discovered she was a shape-shifter. Luna had found her wandering the streets of Seattle in 1985 as a leopard. Of course Luna realized that Phyus was a shape-shifter and they went on to discover the cave in which the pride called home.

Alli was born in Australia in 1986 and moved to the U.S at the age of 13. Three years later, she was on her way home from a movie with her parents and younger sister, when they were struck by a drunk driver. Everyone but Alli and the drunk driver passed way, who got away with only a few scratches. Alli was so frightened and sad that she ran from the scene before anyone arrived to see the damage. It was then, in the forests of Washington that she discovered that she wasn't human, but a shape shifter. She met Luna and Phyus by chance, when she wandered onto their territory accidentally. They took the horrified teen under their wing. Alli had sworn if she ever saw the drunk man who struck her car that night, that she would rip him to shreds.

Kellan had just finished a filming a movie for the day, when he started experiencing strange events. He had gone back to his apartment where he underwent his first transformation. The next day he had gone to his job and told the director of the movie "Twilight" that he could no longer film the movie. Discouraged by this, the other actors quit as well and the movie was cancelled. Kellan sold his apartment and left all his family and friends. Out of fear that he might hurt someone he hid out in the Washington wilderness. Phyus found him, a grizzly, in a river one day attempting (and failing) to catch fish. She offered to help him and the two had been inseparable ever since.

Luna's past however remained a secret to the pride. Whenever they asked about it she would say that the past is the past and that she didn't like to dwell on it.

It wasn't like Bella had told the pride her story, however. She had only told them that after her first transformation, she left her family and boyfriend. Not long after that she had stumbled upon Phyus in the woods. She had failed to tell them that her boyfriend was not her boyfriend, but her fiancé. She also hadn't mentioned the fact that he and his family were bloodsucking vampires.

But how could she tell a family of shape shifters that she had been, and frankly still was, passionately in love with a vampire? It was beyond her, and she was glad that none of her family pressed her for more info.

"Everyone. I want you to listen for a moment." Luna said after a few moments of silence.

The pride quieted down and leaned in to hear her. "I was thinking. That maybe we should stay in New York for awhile. There are plenty of forests and mountains there. It would be a change, but I think it would be a welcomed one."

Bella sucked in a breath. Move to New York? She had lived in Washington for years now. It had been her home. Could she possibly leave something like that?

"I think that sounds fun!" Alli offered before anyone could answer. "We've been in Washington for a long time! It would be cool to live somewhere else for awhile."

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Kellan agreed.

"I go wherever he goes." Phyus laughed.

"Bella?" Luna asked waiting for her opinion.

"I go wherever my family goes." Bella said quietly. _They're all I have._

----

A/N: TADA! There it is! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN:// Oh, hey. Didn't see you there. Yeah. I know what you are thinking : MOELIKE IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU FREAKING UPDATED. Have no fear. Your update is here. Alright so this chapter was purposely written to speed up the pace of the story. If anything confuses you, it will be explained later, SO DON'T FREAK! Anyway, I saw New Moon. I loved it of course. I hope you all enjoyed it too!

Disclaimer:// Yeah I don't own Twilight. Or Kellan Lutz. But I do own a few of the side carries; Alli, Luna, and Phyus. You steal them. I eat you.

Chapter 4

"Check out the fangs on this thing!" Kellan's voice boomed through the museum. A few heads turned to look at him as he leaned, a bit to far, over the railing of the saber tooth tiger exhibit.

"Careful Kellz! I'm not paying for the damage you could place on that thing!" Alli warned, her voice shrill and high.

Kellan glared at her, he hated that nickname, but he leaned away from the exhibit. Alli visibly relaxed and sent Bella a sheepish grin. She couldn't help but grin back at her. Alli was getting what she always wanted, a trip to New York City, to visit the Museum of Natural History. Bella wasn't about to ruin it for her.

Phyus was at the elephant exhibit and reading the description intently. "Did you know that elephants can swim for long distances?"

Bella tried to image an elephant swimming. She couldn't. "Really?"

"No way!" Kellan and Alli said in unison as they rushed over.

Bella turned to look for Luna. She spotted her, standing by the African lion exhibit. Her white-blonde hair was covering her face, her head tipped down to read the information provided about the cats. Bella walked over to join her.

"Learn any new facts?" She teased.

Luna looked up and locked eyes with Bella. "No. These researches will never be able to go inside the head of lion. They will never know what we really think." Her words were cold and brutal. It was if Luna thought of herself as a lion, and not a human. The idea was strange to Bella. She always considered herself at least partially human. Even after all these years, she still clung to that.

"Luna," Bella began hesitantly. "Is their any particular reason you haven't told us about your past."

The pride leaders eyes flashed angrily. "I would prefer to keep my past to myself!"

Bella shrunk back a little eyes wide. "I'm sorry, Luna. I guess my curiosity just got the best of me."

Luna seemed to relax a bit, "No, I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. But Bella, the past can be painful," She closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "The past changes people."

Bella could tell by the way Luna's voice hardened that she would say no more on the subject.

*-*-*-*-*-*

"I think I'm going to like New York." Phyus informed everyone in an upbeat tone as they settled down to eat at McDonalds. "I can't wait to see the forest here. I wonder what type of animals live there?"

"The same animals that live in Washington I would imagine." Bella offered. She looked down at her chicken sandwich thoughtfully.

"I hope they have fish!" Kellan thought a-loud. Everyone rolled their eyes, of course the grizzle would be worried about the fishing situation. "Hey Bells, can you get me some ketchup for my fries?"

"Sure, Kellan." She answered hopping up eagerly at the chance to stretch her sore legs. Alli had dragged them just about everywhere today and Bella wasn't sure how much more she could take.

As she walked over to the counter where the ketchup was, something caught Bella's eye. It was a group of boys, all muscular and tan. They were hungrily devouring some hamburgers. Her eyes widened in realization. She focused her gaze, disbelievingly, on one boy in particular. He slouching over his food, as if asleep.

"Jake!" She gasped.

His head shot up immediately at the sound of his name. None of the other boys seemed to be paying any attention. Jacob looked around in confusion before his eyes met hers, and his mouth dropped open.

She waved him over eagerly. He was up in a flash and hurried across the small restaurant to where she was standing. "Bella?!" He called in disbelief.

"Jake!" She cried again and flung her arms around him.

"Wha-?" Jacob shuttered in shock. "But you left- no one could find you- _Wait. _Shouldn't you be in your late thirties or something?!"

Bella giggled. "I missed you Jake, you haven't changed a bit."

His expression grew more confused. "Yeah, neither have you, what's up with that?"

She sighed and looked down at her feet nervously. "Well, I'm kind of, a shape-shifter."

"You're a what!?" He yelled and everyone in room turned to stare at them, including the pride. _And _the werewolves. Bella could see the shock on their faces as they recognized her. The pride looked at Jacob with confused stares.

"I'm a shape-shifter."

"But- why did you leave then? You could have joined our pack!" He gasped.

"Nah, Jacob, I'm not a wolf. I'm a different kind of shifter. I wouldn't be able to join your pack anyway, It would hurt _him_, Jake."

Jacob blinked and slowly let this set in. "Your…not…a wolf?" He shook his head, "Then what are you!?" He demanded.

"Shh, you're making a scene!" She hissed at him. "I'm a tiger."

"Whoa. Wow." Jake murmured in disbelief. "I still don't understand why you left though! You could have a least told us what happened! Everyone went crazy looking for you! The pack was all over La Push, Charlie had flyers up, and the Cullen's- Bella they were _frantic_! I know they're leeches, but I didn't realize how much they loved you until you disappeared! It was awful Bella, seeing their faces, after they realized you weren't coming back."

Bella stared at him, stunned. Something had changed. Something had _defiantly _happened since she had left. Jacob had just said something sympathetic towards the Cullens! He _hated_ the Cullens! Didn't he?

"Of course Sam didn't make things much better. Did you know about the same time you disappeared, Emily was killed?" He continued.

Bella gasped, "No I had no idea! What happened?"

"Apparently one for the vamps from the battle with the new born bloodsuckers, had managed to escape. Sam had given him a pretty bad wound during the battle and I guess he wanted revenge. The vamp followed Sam's scent to Emily's…and I guess you know the rest."

Horror gripped Bella stomach. Poor Emily! She'd never done anything to hurt anyone!

"After that Sam went pretty much insane. He killed the vamp right away of course, but that wasn't enough for him. He blamed all vampires for existing, for changing him into a wolf, and for killing his Emily. He wanted to break the treaty, and to kill the Cullens as well."

She sucked in a tight breath.

Jake shook his head. "It wasn't that I liked the Cullens, Bella. That's not why I choose to leave his pack. I left because, thinking back, you were right all along. The Cullens had never hurt anyone in or around Forks. They had never once broken our treaty with them. And they _loved_ you Bella, and I could never hurt someone who you loved." He smiled sadly at me.

"So then what happened?!" She demanded.

"Well, I told him that I wouldn't fight with him. I told him that I was leaving." He laughed once without humor. "He didn't believe me at first, he thought I was kidding. It took him a few minutes to actually believe me. Then he tried to make me feel guilty for wanting to leave. He tried to convince me that the reason you had disappeared was because the Cullens killed you." He rolled his eyes, "I knew that would never happen. I told him that I didn't believe him and that I would fight on the Cullens side if It came to that. Because that's what you always wanted, wasn't it, for me and your leeches to get along."

"So was there a fight?" Bella breathed nervously.

"No. There wasn't. I left the pack and ran to Forks. I warned the Cullens and they left. I haven't seen them sense. I doubt the pack followed them, Sam would never leave La Push undefended, not after what happened to Emily." Jake's eyes closed and he forced himself to smile. "So that was it. You're leeches are safe, thanks to yours truly."

"Thank you Jake." Bella breathed. She peered around him to look at the boys sitting at table. "Jake, I thought you said you left the pack?"

"I did say that. I didn't say I left it alone. Embry, Quil, and Seth came with me. We have a new pack now. I'm the Alpha." He sounded proud and Bella grinned at him.

"That's great Jake!" She congratulated him.

"Thanks, so what about you? What have you been doing the last twenty nine years?" He prompted.

"I joined a pride." She informed him.

Jacob looked confused.

"It's like a pack, but we aren't wolves." She explained.

"Oh, are you all tigers then?" he asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, we're all different kinds of sifters." She paused hesitantly, "Would you like to meet them?"

Jacob nodded his eyes flickering with interest. "Sure, Sure."

Bella took a deep breath and led him over to the table where the pride was seated. They were muttering curiously among themselves as the duo approached.

"Guys, this is Jacob. He was my best friend before I changed." She looked at him quickly before adding, "And he's a werewolf, or a wolf-shifter. Jacob this is Luna, Phyus, Kellan and Alli."

The pride blinked in shock and were very quiet for a moment. Finally, Kellan broke the silence. "Does he have my ketchup?"

Bella laughed nervously and tossed a packet of ketchup to her friend.

"Thanks Bells," Kellan grinned, before turning to look at Jacob. "What's he staring at?"

Bella followed Jacob's gaze to she Alli. He was staring at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She was staring back wide eyed. "Why is he looking at me like that!?" She squeaked.

At that moment realization snapped in Bella's head. "Uh…Wow…Um…I think he's imprinting…it's uh..a werewolf thing."

*-*-*-*-*

A/N: Sorry that was a bit short but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter! Please review! It makes me really happy! 8D


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT YOU GUYS! YES I ADMIT IT! I FORGOT ABOUT YOU! AND I'M SORRY! I've been going through so much in my life right now and it's been seriously hard to keep up with everything. I'm taking honors classes in school and I'm trying _so_ hard to keep my grades from falling through, but I can only do so much. That's why I haven't really been around here or my Youtube channel very much. I'll try to update more often but I can't promise anything. So anyway, I'm super excited about this chapter! We finally get to see some different points of view! I really hope you like this! I'll try to update my other stories as well! I love my reviewers! Thanks for all the support guys!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight characters or Kellan Lutz (although I wish I could own him ;D ) I do however own the characters Alli, Phyus, and Luna, so please do not steal them!

_**Chapter 5**_

**EPOV**

_Twenty Nine Years. That's how long it's been since my whole world disappeared. My only love, Isabella Swan, has been missing for twenty nine years. I deserved to loose her. I know that for a fact. I left her first didn't I? _

There was a soft rapping at the door, so quiet that human ears wouldn't be able to hear it. Edward, of course, heard the subtle noise right away. He let out an annoyed huff of air.

"What do you want Alice?"

_Oh no, he's in one of his depressed moods again. Maybe I should come back later._

"Just come in Alice." Edward growled, reading her thoughts.

The door swung open and Alice peeped her head in. Edward's room was dark, the walls were painted dark gray and the space was furnished with deep browns and blacks. The only window was dressed with thick curtains, that were pulled shut, making the room completely black. It was only Alice's excellent vampire vision that enabled her to spot Edward, sitting on the floor, his back to a deep brown leather sofa.

Edward's eyes were dark, as he had not hunted in months. He was completely contempt to sit in his room alone, and mourn the loss of his love.

_Edward! You should really go hunting soon! When was the last time that Emmett and Jasper dragged you out with them? You look awful! _Alice accused with her thoughts.

"I'm not thirsty." Edward muttered darkly. "If you don't have anything to say to me then just leave me alone."

"Well as a matter of fact Edward, I do have some information to share with you." Alice narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Alice's mood rarely darkened, so Edward knew she was upset about whatever she was about to tell him.

"Well get on with it then." He mumbled, looking away.

"The future disappeared again." She said simply.

Edward groaned and put his head between his hands. "Why can't these stupid wolves leave us alone? Haven't we suffered enough already? " He demanded.

Alice closed her eyes and sighed. "Apparently not, according to Sam. I still can't believe he and his pack have followed us this far. Carlisle was sure that if we moved this far, I mean all the way to New York, that they would give up. Maybe we should leave the country and go somewhere like England."Edward growled under his breath. "I'm tried of running."

"We all are Edward." Alice whispered. "I know that this whole thing is hard for you, but we can't give up yet."

"What if I let them kill me?" Edward suggested. "Maybe then they'll be satisfied and they will leave the rest of you alone. I wouldn't mind." He spoke with such honesty.

"You know that they'll never let you do that Edward. I'll never let you do that." _If Bella was here I'm sure that she wouldn't let you either. _

Edward flinched at the unspoken name.

Alice's eyes softened. "I miss her too you know."

Edward made a whimpering sound, "I know."

Alice danced over to him and wrapped her arms around her brother. "It's going to be okay." She promised.

"How could you possibly know that?" Edward murmured.

For once Alice couldn't answer.

-----

**BPOV**

"Are you positive that this is normal?" Alli's voice was skeptical as eyed Jacob, who had not taken his eyes off her since they left McDonalds.

"Oh yeah. It's totally normal." Embry informed as he munched on his chicken nuggets.

"It seems freaky at first, but give it a few day you'll get used to it." Quil added as he strode down the side walk at Embry's side.

Alli crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh and I suppose you're an expert on the imprinting subject aren't you? Just because you're a werewolf?"

Quil eyes darkened and his smile faded. "Yeah something like that." He stalked off ahead of the group.

Alli seemed confused. "Huh? What did I say? I didn't hurt his feelings did I?" She looked like she wanted to take her words back.

"It's not your fault, Quil is just a bit touchy with the subject is all." Seth tried to comfort her. "Quil was imprinted with someone, but they died in a fire a long time ago."

"Claire died?" Bella gasped in horror.

Seth nodded grimly. "Her whole family too. They left a space heater on overnight by accident."

"That's horrible! Poor Quil!" Bella sighed shaking her head.

"Oh my god! I had no idea!" Alli whispered. "I feel awful now!"

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Embry cut in. "Quil was depressed for a very long time afterwards, but he's mostly gotten over it. Just give him a few minutes to compose himself and he'll be fine."

"If you say so." Alli murmured.

The pride and the pack were walking down a city street together, headed to grand central. The two groups of shape shifters mingled with each other asking questions and observing each other curiously. The pack had only come to the city for a break from the forest, where they made their home, a few hours north of there. Jacob had offered to show them around, so they could become familiar with the area, although everyone knew that the real reason behind his offer was to spend more time with Alli.

Alli however was growing very uncomfortable with Jacob's stares. Bella decided it was time to distract him.

"So Jacob, how come you came to live in New York?" She asked.

He reluctantly tore his gaze from his imprint and looked over at Bella. "Well I knew there were a lot of forests here and it was far away from La Push, and Sam's pack."

Bella nodded. "Do you like it here?" She asked conversationally.

"I like it enough to stay here." He answered honestly. "I miss my home though." His eyes grew sad.

"Can you believe I miss Forks?" Bella laughed trying to lighten his mood.

Jacob didn't seemed lightened. His face searched hers, his eyes serious. "I think that you miss it for a different reason then I do."

Bella didn't know how to respond to that. She looked away to hide her tears.

*-*-*

**A/N:**

It's short Dx. I wanted it to be longer. But this is a good place to end the chapter. I promise to update sooner next time! Please review! It makes me want to update!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter six right? It's six? Oh okay good. I'm glad we had this discussion. I really don't have anything to say about this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been updating this very much but I've been focusing on my other story, "Protect Me". It's by far the best thing I've ever written so I encourage you to take a look at it if you like this story. **Oh and pleaseeeee vote in my poll if you want me to finish "Gifts". **That's all, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Kellan Lutz, because that would be illegal in most countries.

Chapter Six [BPOV]

_Alright, I have another question. _Jacob's thoughts deliberated.

_Okay, shoot. _Bella answered as she dashed through the forest. The wind whistled in her ears and ruffled her fur.

_How come I can hear your thoughts and communicate with you even though your not in my pack? _He questioned.

_I'm not sure, but I've been able to communicate with every shape shifter I've ever met. It must be a wolf thing, if you can't hear the thoughts of other wolves. _Bella shrugged.

She and Jacob were dashing through the woods together, in their animal forms. Bella's pride had just received a tour of the forest were Jacob's pack lived. Afterwards the rest of the shape shifters had made camp and were going to sleep. Jake however, had wanted to take a quick run through the woods and make sure everything on their territory was in order. Bella had offered to go with him to keep him company.

_That's interesting. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the animals in your pack usually live in solitude in the wild. Well except for Alli… _His thoughts immediately became consumed with his new imprint.

Bella sighed, although it sounded more like a huff of air, seeing as she was a tiger. _Jacob earth to Jacob? Come in. This is earth. Do you copy? _

Jacob shook his head to clear it and he shot her a sheepish wolf grin. Bella laughed and batted him over the ear with one paw.

_So Jake, do you think that-_

Suddenly Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. Caught by surprise, Bella couldn't stop in time. Her paws scrambled for balance as she skidded across the soft earth, before crashing into a tree.

_OW! Damn it Jake! What was that about? _She demanded.

_Shhhh! Change into your human form! They might not be able to hear me, but they can hear you! _He warned her.

_Huh? Jake what are you- _She began.

_Just do it! _He growled.

Confused, Bella pulled her string bag off her back. It was the same one she had taken from her house in Forks years ago. She pulled her clothes out of it with her mouth and padded off into the trees to change. Her brain swarmed as she tried to understand what was happening. She returned, a few moments later. Jake was still waiting for her, in his wolf form.

"Jacob, what's going on?" She whispered.

The wolf turned his head and pointed ahead, before slowly padding off.

"You want me to follow you?" She whisper shouted, feeling ridiculous.

He nodded and waited for her to catch up. She scrambled klutzily over twigs and branches. She was not as graceful in her human form as she was in her tiger form. She stumbled foreword and latched onto Jacob's fur to keep from falling.

Gently, he took her arm in his mouth and dragged her foreword, careful not to puncture her skin. Bella squinted her eyes in the darkness, trying to see where they were going. She could see the trees thinning up head, revealing a clearing. Jacob lead her to the edge of it before stopping and releasing her arm. His eyes were focused on something ahead of him, he made a soft growling noise.

Bella sighed in frustration. Whatever he was looking at, was to far away for her eyes to see in this darkness. She waited as her eyes adjusted. Suddenly, something flew passed her. It was a huge dark figure. Slowly, but surely, she was able to make out the scene in front of her.

Half way across the clearing two huge wolves, that didn't appear to be from Jacob's pack, had something cornered against a rock. A third wolf was running the exterior of the clearing, and had been the figure that had just flown by her. She suddenly understood why Jacob had her change forms. The wolves would have been able to hear her thoughts, and know they were coming.

"What do they have cornered?" Bella whispered to Jake.

Jacob opened his mouth to sent the air and his eyes got wide.

"What is it Jake?" She demanded.

He whimpered.

Bella sighed again. This was _not_ helping.

Suddenly one of the wolves moved a bit to the side, revealing something that made Bella's jaw drop open and her heart rate sky rocket. Bella didn't even need to take a second glance to be positive. She knew this person anywhere.

"ALICE!" She whisper shouted at Jacob. "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ALICE!"

Jacob growled, his eyes fixed on the wolves.

"Jake, we have to do something. We can take them!" Bella cried desperately shaking his furry shoulders.

The wolf raised his eyebrow at her, as if he couldn't comprehend the idea of her fighting.

"Don't look at me like that!" She snapped. "I'm helping her!"

Before he could stop her Bella had launched herself across the clearing praying that she wouldn't trip. "HEY!" She screamed. "HEY QUIT IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Everyone's head turned at once. She saw Alice's eyes widen in disbelief. The wolf nearest Alice spun it's body around and snarled a warning at her. Bella leaped up, phasing into her tiger form midair, her clothes stretched and snapped off. She hissed loudly as she came crashing into the nearest wolf, with her claws extended.

The wolf seemed so taken by surprise that it didn't even fight back at first. Bella gripped it's neck with her teeth and flung it across the clearing with all her strength. It landed with a crash, shook its head and then leapt back onto it's feet. Bella didn't even have enough time to prepare herself before another wolf attacked her from the side. She roared angrily and slashed her claws at it, snapping her teeth at it's neck. The first wolf had now reached Bella and launched itself onto her back. She struggled desperately under the weight for a moment, as both wolves bit and clawed at her. Not but a second later, the weight on her back was gone. She twisted her head around to see Jacob wrestling the wolf to the ground.

Bella snapped her head back around, returning all her focus to the other wolf. She roared as furiously as possible, hoping to frighten it. It seemed to work. The wolf's eyes widened and it stumbled back a pace. Bella growled and stalked foreword, her teeth bared. The wolf let out a terrified howl before turning and sprinting off into the woods.

Bella turned to see if Jacob needed help, but the wolf that he had been fighting had followed the other off into the woods. The third wolf was nowhere to be seen.

_It probably ran off the moment it saw you. _Jacob laughed mentally.

Bella purred happily.

_Huh, I thought big cats couldn't purr. _He tilted his head.

_I'm special. _Bella joked.

_Um, I think you friend might need you Bells. _Jacob barked and pointed with his muzzle.

_Alice! _In the heat of the fight she had practically forgotten about the vampire.

She dashed over to where Alice remained frozen, eyes wide with shock.

_You can do this Bella. It's Alice. You won't hurt her. _Carefully she padded up to her and gave Alice a friendly nudge with her head. Alice slowly put out her hand, shaking. Bella remained completely still, waiting. Alice's hand reached her and touched her nose. She stared up and whispered. "Bella? Is that really you?"

Bella purred and rubbed her head against Alice's hand. Suddenly Alice flung her arms around Bella's neck and hugged her tightly. "Oh Bella! I'm happy to see you! I missed you so much! We all missed you! Even Rosalie! And Edward- oh Bella he's going to be so happy to see you-" Alice stopped her rant and looked down. "Oh, who am I kidding, I can't go back now."

Bella tilted her head to the side in confusion, as if to say. 'Why the hell not?'

"Sam's pack will follow my scent straight to where we are staying. And he'll kill them." Alice whispered bitterly. "I screwed up didn't I? I never should have gone hunting alone."

_Sam's pack?! Those wolves were from Sam's pack?! _Jake was screaming mentally.

Confusion swept through Bella. Why was Sam's pack here? And why was he trying to kill the Cullens? She gave Alice a stern look trying to say, 'Wait here.' Before dashing off into the woods. She quickly found her string bag and clothes and phased back into her human form. She returned to the clearing where Alice was waiting for her.

She didn't even make it halfway over before Alice had dashed over, in a blur and hugged Bella again. "I'm sorry about all the hugs, but I'm just so happy you're here!"

Bella laughed and hugged Alice back. "It's great to see you too Alice. I missed you."

"You have to tell me everything!" Alice exclaimed as she bounced up and down. "Where have you been all this time? We're you with Jacob?" She eyed the russet wolf behind them. "What have you been doing?"

"I promise that I'll tell you everything Alice, but first you have to explain something."

Alice nodded and waited.

"What is Sam's pack doing out here, on the opposite side of the country? And why were they attacking you?"

Alice sighed shaking her head. "Sam has gone crazy! He thinks that everything that happened to him is our fault, so he's followed us all the way over here. He's trying to kill us to get revenge. Those were some of the wolves from his pack now. They joined the pack a little while after you disappeared. It's my fault that I was attacked. I wanted to hunt alone to clear my head, and they cornered me." She hung her head in shame. "And now I can't go back because they will follow my scent and find out where we are hiding. It was raining on my way out here, so that disguised my first trail, but it's not anymore so I can't go back."

"Wow Alice, I'm sorry. I don't even know what to say." Bella voice was clouded with sympathy.

"Hey it could be worse, I could've have been dead. Thanks for saving me by the way." She grinned at Bella.

Bella laughed "Anytime Alice."

Alice's face saddened again and she asked, "Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Why did you leave?"

Bella exhaled and closed her eyes. "Isn't obvious Alice? I'm a giant freaking tiger!"

"I know, but we wouldn't have minded!" Alice sighed in exasperation, "Do you honestly think Edward would care? He loves you Bella!"

Bella flinched and looked down at the ground. "It's not that simple Alice. When I first changed, I wanted to, I wanted to-"

"You wanted to what?" Alice demanded.

"I wanted to kill him." Bella whispered.

"Oh, oh Bella, I'm sorry I didn't realize-" Alice stumbled over her words trying to apologize.

"It's okay Alice. I just, I didn't want to hurt him, or any of you. So I left." She hung her head.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. We can still fix things can't we?" Alice soothed.

"How?" Bella whispered.

"Well, we can start by figuring out how I'm gonna get home!" Alice muttered.

"Why don't you come stay with us for awhile? Until we figure it out?" Bella offered.

"Who is us?" Her eyebrows puckered in confusion.

"Jacob's pack, and my pride."

"Well, I don't have anywhere else to go." Alice sighed. "Even though I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You'll see!" Bella bounced up and down, getting excited now. "Oh they're going to love you Alice! I just know it!"

"I'm counting on that." Alice murmured.

****

A/N: WHOO! IT'S IS ALIVE! Ha-ha rate and review if you want more!


End file.
